Submit a Demigod
by XXLighty the FOXxx
Summary: Details inside   T cuz I was bored!
1. Form

Submit A Demigod Story-

I take Big Three kids, Hera, Artemis, and Hestia as well.

Form-

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nicknames:

Godly Parent:

Claimed or unclaimed:

Mortal Parent:

Other Family:

Birthday:

History(detailed plz):

**Appearences**

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Hair style&length:

Scars/tattos/or piercings:

Height:

Build:

Camp Clothing:

Out of Camp:

**About Them:**

Personalty:

Fatal Flaw:

Romance?:

Friends:

Enemies:

Protctor(If one, please PM me):

Pets(mythological or normal; once again, PM me the history if pet is mythological):

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Activity:

Weapons:

Are the weapons disguised or no?:

Special Powers:

How old were they when they came to camp:

* * *

><p><strong>Mine:<strong>

Full Name: Leah Holman

Age: 13 (I'll be 13 in 11 days!)

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Lighty, Splash, Yoshay

Godly Parent: Athena

Claimed or unclaimed: Claimed

Mortal Parent: Tim Holman

Other Family: Lori, Stacie, Shen Lun(yes, I'm taking his descendants!)

Birthday: November 4th, 1998

History(detailed plz): Ran away from home at age 10 due to bullying from sister, ran to camp, went back at twelve, then went straight back to camp after one week. Became a hunter for a short amount of time, then decided to stay at camp. Lives at camp almost year-round, visits home every once in a while to see friends.

**Appearences**

Hair Color: dark brown with purple streak in left side

Skin Color: white

Hair style&length: shoulder length, wavyiesh

Scars/tattos/or piercings: purple lightning bolt tatto on left side

Height: (well, I don't honestly know, so we're going with this:) 5 feet 2 inches

Build: slightly over weight

Camp Clothing: camp t-shirt with sweatpants.

Out of Camp: t-shirt and sweat pants (NO I don't wear jeans, ever, don't judge me!)

**About Them:**

Personalty: shy, usually nice, unless you make her mad, then your as good as dead

Fatal Flaw: personal loyalty

Romance?: no

Friends: Gabbi, campers, Rocky, Lightning Bolt

Enemies: Stacie, bullies

Protctor(If one, please PM me): Rocky

Pets(mythological or normal; once again, PM me the history if pet is mythological): Lightning Bolt- half wolf, half german shephard dog with a blue lightning bolt on her left side. (mythological). Ash: gray cat with gray specks and Blue eyes. Squirrel: ginger cat with green eyes and a white paw.(normal and normal.)

Talents: shapeshifter (Yeah.)

Likes: people

Dislikes: bullies/mean people

Favorite Activity: capture the flag

Weapons: three knives(one celestial bronze, one normal metal, and one impereal gold.)

Are the weapons disguised or no?: nope

Special Powers: Durr, she's a shape shifter

How old were they when they came to camp: 10


	2. Update

_**Update**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(17)

**Hera:**

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

**Demeter:**

**Ares:**

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

**Apollo:**

**Artemis:**

**Hephaestus:**

**Aphrodite:**

**Hermes:**

**Dionysus:**

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

**Iris:**

**Hypnos:**

**Nemesis:**

**Nike:**

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those of you whose God/goddess isn't represented with a cabin will be in the Hermes Cabin, sorry...**

**And, Zipper, that's fine. :) I have that impact on Zues, I guess, since my mother is his favorite child... um, no offense... :p**

**Sorry if I don't update this tomorrow, I have school, and one of my friends I made on an art website, her bf dumped her for her best friend, so I'm going to E-mail her and see if she answers..**

**~Lighty**


	3. update 2

_**Update#2**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(17)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

**Demeter:**

**Ares:**

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

**Apollo:**

**Artemis:**

**Hephaestus:**

**Aphrodite:**

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

**Dionysus:**

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

**Iris:**

**Hypnos:**

**Nemesis:**

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

* * *

><p>Update on my characters...<p>

**Mine:**

Full Name: Leah Holman

Age: 13 (I'll be 13 in 6 days!)

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Lighty, Splash, Yoshay

Godly Parent: Athena

Claimed or unclaimed: Claimed

Mortal Parent: Tim Holman

Other Family: Lori, Stacie, Shen Lun(yes, I'm taking his descendants!)

Birthday: November 4th, 1998

History(detailed plz): Ran away from home at age 10 due to bullying from sister, ran to camp, went back at twelve, then went straight back to camp after one week. Became a hunter for a short amount of time, then decided to stay at camp. Lives at camp almost year-round, visits home every once in a while to see friends.

**Appearences**

Hair Color: dark brown with purple streak in left side

Skin Color: white

Hair style&length: shoulder length, wavyiesh

Scars/tattos/or piercings: purple lightning bolt tatto on left side

Height: (well, I don't honestly know, so we're going with this:) 5 feet 2 inches

Build: slightly over weight

Camp Clothing: camp t-shirt with sweatpants.

Out of Camp: t-shirt and sweat pants (NO I don't wear jeans, ever, don't judge me!)

**About Them:**

Personalty: shy, usually nice, unless you make her mad, then your as good as dead

Fatal Flaw: personal loyalty/trusting too easily

Romance?: no

Friends: Gabbi, campers, Rocky, Lightning Bolt

Enemies: Stacie, bullies

Protctor(If one, please PM me): Rocky

Pets(mythological or normal; once again, PM me the history if pet is mythological): Lightning Bolt- half wolf, half german shephard dog with a blue lightning bolt on her left side. (mythological). Ash: gray cat with gray specks and Blue eyes. Squirrel: ginger cat with green eyes and a white paw.(normal and normal.) Flamey- bright red dragon, mini sized(like, big dog sized; mythological)

Talents: shapeshifter (Yeah.)

Likes: people

Dislikes: bullies/mean people

Favorite Activity: capture the flag

Weapons: three knives(one celestial bronze, one normal metal, and one imperial gold.)

Are the weapons disguised or no?: nope

Special Powers: Durr, she's a shape shifter

How old were they when they came to camp: 10

* * *

><p>Hey, people, just so you know, I LOVE creativity in characters, I think Zeno is the most creative one I've gotten yet, and he's pretty cool, so, um, yeah, I'll take just about anything you throw at me. I'm thinking this story may take place about a year after HoO, where they've defeated Gaea and the giants, and now, Kronos and Gaea are rising together, IDK, it's lust the first thing that popped into my head(which is over 34 of the way full on stressing my art activity, and the rest is left to school, this, friends, blah blah blah. I'm a dedicated artist, sorry, art comes before fanfictions... and it's the weekend! YAY! I CAN WRITE FOR MY STORIES!). Anyways, I need some evil peoples, I need some good peoples, so, If you would, please tell me if they are on R&G(roman and Greek) or K&G(Kronos&Gaea), and if they are Roman or Greek, or ya ya ya, we get it. Also, one thing, if you don't want to make your character you submitted evil, would you make me a special evil character for me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya, guys, wait, DAMN, I FORGOT TO CHECK MY E-MAIL LAST NIGHT O.O THAT'S HOW I WAS KEEPING IN TOUCH WITH BLOODYB!*face palm* YOU'RE ATHENA'S CHILD, HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT? Someone want to help me out with that one? I don't have an answer.**

**~Lighty**


	4. Update 3

_**Update#3**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(17)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

**Demeter:**

**Ares:**

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

**Hephaestus:**

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

**Iris:**

**Hypnos:**

**Nemesis:**

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

* * *

><p><strong>Myth Pet Form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Breed:**

**Color:**

**Markings:**

**Eyes:**

**History of You and Pet(detailed please):**

**Talents:**

**Can it be disguised?:**

**If so, how?:**

**Extra:**

* * *

><p><strong>My examples:<strong>

**Name:** Lightning Bolt

**Gender:** Female

**Breed:** Arctic Wolf/ German Shephard

**Color:** off white

**Markings:**grayish silver paws, tail tip, circle around left eye, ear tips, and nose stripe

**Eyes:** Blueish gray

**History of Yo****u and Pet(detailed please):** While running away from home, I found the pup abandoned on the side of the road. I picked it up and took it with me, when she woke up, I put her down, and she looked on confused. Shortly after, I ran into a monster. I fought it, but I didn't have a weapon. I was backed up against a wall when it dissolved into dust. A small white and gray puppy dropped to the ground and had golden monster dust on its bronze claws. It followed me everywhere after that.

**Talents:** Has celestial bronze claws that destroy monsters.

**Can it be disguised?:** yes

**If so, how?:** If you press its blue lightning bolt name tag, it transforms into a pocket sized stuffed animal

**Extra:** Has a bronze collar, with a blue lightning bolt shaped name tag, right ear is folded over half way, and it has a blue lightning bolt on its left flank.

**Name:** Flamey

**Gender:** Female

**Breed:** Dragon

**Color:** Bright red with blood red spikes and paler red under belly. Blood red wings too.

**Markings:**

**Eyes: **bright red

**History of You and Pet(detailed please): **Flamey was abandoned by Gaea when she found out about its size being permanent, so Flamey was left to die. I stumbled across her on the way to camp from a quest, and she's helped protect camp half blood.

**Talents:** can breathe any element

**Can it be disguised?:** no

**If so, how?:**

**Extra:** Flamey is a small for a dragon, at the size of a half grown hellhound.


	5. Update 4

_**Update#3**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(17)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

Haley(14)

**Demeter:**

**Ares:**

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

Pete(14)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

Jake(14)

Katherine(14)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

Gabbi(13)

**Hephaestus:**

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

Andrea(15)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

Jake(16)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

**Iris:**

**Hypnos:**

**Nemesis:**

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

Violet(14)

Haiden(15)

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

* * *

><p><strong>Myth Pet Form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Breed:**

**Color:**

**Markings:**

**Eyes:**

**History of You and Pet(detailed please):**

**Talents:**

**Can it be disguised?:**

**If so, how?:**

**Extra:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the submissions and everything! I really appreciate it! I'm going to start the story soon, you can still submit up until the 4th of November, my birthday, and then I'll be writing it. I'm re-doing my _My Life as a Demigod_ story because it didn't add up with my forms, so the chapter is almost fully rewritten, and I'm going to start one of those multiple song fic stories, about random pairings and such. And then I have this story to do, PLUS I am trying to get into animating. Go to Lighty-the-FOX on and that's me!**

**Thanks for the Happy birthday wishes, all is okay as of now, one more week and I'll have had my party and everythinng, YAY!**

**~Lighty**


	6. Update 5

_**Update#5**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(16)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

Annie(12)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

Haley(14)

**Demeter:**

Jennifer(15)

**Ares:**

Vanessa(13)

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

Pete(14)

Elizabeth(12)

Alexis(12)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

Jake(14)

Katherine(14)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

Gabbi(13)

**Hephaestus:**

Jet(16)

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

Andrea(15)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

Jake(16)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

Nicholas(16)

Katlynne(13)

**Iris:**

**Hypnos:**

Katie(16)

**Nemesis:**

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

Violet(14)

Haiden(15)

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

Autumn(13)

* * *

><p><strong>Myth Pet Form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Breed:**

**Color:**

**Markings:**

**Eyes:**

**History of You and Pet(detailed please):**

**Talents:**

**Can it be disguised?:**

**If so, how?:**

**Extra:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys, soo, so, so, SO much for all the submissions! You don't even understand! :) I'm very excited to write this, although, it may have to wait until I finish one of my stories, because, I think I have like four(including this one!) in production and I would like to only have one in this category, and one in the other one, (Lemonade Mouth) and two crossovers at the most. I have one in production, one in thoughts, still being worked on, and this create a character story, My Life as a Demigod story, and a Lemonade Mouth story. Plus, I'm going to enter a deviantart contest from Flighty. It's for my favorite animated character ever, the ultimate Cheetwo. Go ahead and search him, and the contest is for a new friend or mate of his, I wanna do friend, but I need some ideas. Like, I want to do a test subject, like him and Vexus. It'd obviously either be a dog or wolf, I just don't know what to do! Creativity steals everything from my brain! Ughh! No wonder I always have a headache by 12:00 on Fridays(I have enrichment on Fridays from 11:15-12:00, and she always makes us think creativley, and it kills my brain.) Okay, so, 'bout this story, I'm post ponning the final date until, as of now, 12. 15. 11, or December fifteenth 2011. Just because that gives me time to work on my stories, Cheetwo's friend, and my animations (hardest of all three!)... Hope ya guys understand... **

**Also! I'm going to be taking little to none of the big three kids. I'll, of course, keep the ones I have, but I don't want anymore than five on any of them, and IF I do take anymore, they can't be older than Percy, who, in this story, would be 17, almost 18(since I'm not sure what time of year this takes place in...) and, if any of them WERE older than him, I took a year off, sorry, that would have made our prophecy incorrect! Can't have that, now, can we? I think Apollo would kill us all if we did. Okay, back on track here, No more Hades kids, because he has five, and I really don't want a lot of Big Three kids, nothing personal, I put one of my friends as one. No more Artemis, Hestia, or Hera, just because. Three of the new kids are sorta OCs, sorta because, they are my real life friends that I can't live without, and therefore, they will be in my story! (That would be Katlynne, Vanessa, and Elizabeth of Hades, Ares, and Athena respectivley.) And, you know, my fatal flaw IS personal loyalty, and therefore, I must have most of my friends in one place at the same time... my cousin will show up too, Lexi.**

**~Lighty**


	7. Update 6

_**Update#5**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(16)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

Annie(12)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

Haley(14)

**Demeter:**

Jennifer(15)

**Ares:**

Vanessa(13)

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

Pete(14)

Elizabeth(12)

Alexis(12)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

Jake(14)

Katherine(14)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

Gabbi(13)

**Hephaestus:**

Jet(16)

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

Andrea(15)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

Tim(15)

Jake(16)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

Nicholas(16)

Katlynne(13)

**Iris:**

Corey(15)

**Hypnos:**

Katie(16)

**Nemesis:**

Kurami(16)

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

Violet(14)

Haiden(15)

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

Autumn(13)

**Nyx:**

Megan(13)

* * *

><p><strong>Myth Pet Form:<strong>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Breed:**

**Color:**

**Markings:**

**Eyes:**

**History of You and Pet(detailed please):**

**Talents:**

**Can it be disguised?:**

**If so, how?:**

**Extra:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm, ok, thank you, first of all, for your characters, pets, etc. **

**Question for You All:**

**If I killed your character, would you be mad?/ Do I have permission to kill a character?**

**Thank you to 15Demigod15 for recommending me to ask that question, I would appreciate an answer from you, cuz if it's not, and I don't get an answer, I may kill one off in the story, and I don't want any angry people for me, Lightning Bolt, and Flamey's tails. **

**Also: If your character's name isn't showing up, but a number is, I still took your character. Like, Autumn's creator told me Autumn didn't show up, but I looked, and she was there. So if this happens, don't worry, I take_ every_ character. Thanks for your ongoing support and characters in this story. :)**

**I'm going to Wal-Mart soon today! Why is this exciting? It's not. I hate Wal-Mart. :P BUT I need new headphones, and I found a giftcard from Christmas (-.-'') on Halloween in my Winter coat, and it still has $9.76 out of $50! So I can buy my headphones! Hehe. I get excited over nothin.**

**Does anyone have any sugestions for Flighty's upcoming Cheetwo contest for me? If you do, could you PM me or put it in a review for me? I'd really appreciate that, more than a new character or pet. **** I love all your characters, I'm serious, but I'm in like, creative block or something, I can't think of anything! Ima sketch some ideas on my way to Wal-Mart. Maybe my friends at school will help me too. I'm in desperate need. Maybe I'll stop being a nervous person and ask my enrichment teacher(the most creative person I know) for some ideas... -.-' I need mental help.**

**~Lighty**


	8. Update 7

_**Update**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(16)

Acellums(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

Annie(12)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

Haley(14)

Brooke(10)

**Demeter:**

Jennifer(15)

**Ares:**

Vanessa(13)

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

Pete(14)

Elizabeth(12)

Alexis(12)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

Jake(14)

Katherine(14)

Shannon(14)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

Gabbi(13)

**Hephaestus:**

Jet(16)

Jazmine(11)

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

Andrea(15)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

Tim(15)

Jake(16)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

Nicholas(16)

Katlynne(13)

**Iris:**

Corey(15)

**Hypnos:**

Katie(16)

**Nemesis:**

Kurami(16)

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

Zeno(16)

Megan(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

Violet(14)

Haiden(15)

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

Autumn(13)

**Nyx:**

Megan(13)

**Dike:**

Elektra(16)

* * *

><p><strong>Pets:<strong>

Lightning Bolt (Leah)

Flamey(Leah)

Stormbringer(Elektra)

WindDancer(Zeno)

Dreamer(Zeno)

Iron(Jazmine)

Tyea(Haiden)

Black Wolf(Megan)

Duke(Annie)

Goldy(Jake and Katherine)

Soul(Haley)

Jades(Zeno S.)

James(Zeno S.)

Kraken(Zeno S.)

Bronze Dragon(Jet)

Shadow(Violet)

Jessie(Violet)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, who's going to see_ Immortals_ this weekend, despite the fact that it's rated R, just because its about Greek mythology? My mother's taking me to see it because, guess why? She's into Greek myths like me, she actually read th PJO and HoO series, well, because I made her, but I only made her read the Lightning Theif, she just read the rest cuz she was obsessed with them. I _am_ still taking characters, I'll let you know when I'm done, that's 'bout it. :)**

**~Lighty**


	9. Update 8

_**Update**_

Cabins-

**Zues:**

Renee(13)

Addie(16)

Acellums(13)

Maeda(13)

**Hera:**

Aurora(15)

Annie(12)

Olivia(12)

**Posidon:**

Rose(15)

Stephanie(16)

Haley(14)

Brooke(10)

**Demeter:**

Jennifer(15)

**Ares:**

Vanessa(13)

**Athena:**

Leah(13)

Kiandra(12)

Pete(14)

Elizabeth(12)

Alexis(12)

Louise(13)

**Apollo:**

Bella(16)

Jake(14)

Katherine(14)

Shannon(14)

**Artemis:**

Kalliope(16)

Gabbi(13)

**Hephaestus:**

Jet(16)

Jazmine(11)

**Aphrodite:**

Hannah(12)

Andrea(15)

**Hermes:**

Benjamin'Gray'(12)

Tim(15)

Jake(16)

Alec(13)

McClain(12)

Benson(12)

**Dionysus:**

Lucas(14)

**Hades:**

Prabesh(13)

Zeno(13)

Katrina(14)

Nicholas(16)

Katlynne(13)

**Iris:**

Corey(13)

**Hypnos:**

Katie(16)

**Nemesis:**

Kurami(16)

**Nike:**

Halley(13)

Zeno(16)

Megan(13)

**Tyche:**

**Hebe:**

**Hecate:**

Violet(14)

Haiden(15)

**Aeolus:**

Matt(12)

Martin(14)

**Hestia:**

Joey(14)

Autumn(13)

**Nyx:**

Megan(13)

Zeno(16)

**Dike:**

Elektra(16)

Nyx(13)

**Thantos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Pets:<strong>

Lightning Bolt (Leah)

Flamey(Leah)

Stormbringer(Elektra)

WindDancer(Zeno Sw.)

Dreamer(Zeno Sw.)

Iron(Jazmine)

Tyea(Haiden)

Black Wolf(Megan)

Duke(Annie)

Goldy(Jake and Katherine)

Soul(Haley)

Jades(Zeno Sp.)

James(Zeno Sp.)

Kraken(Zeno Sp.)

Bronze Dragon(Jet)

Shadow(Violet)

Jessie(Violet)

Jelly Bean(Louise)

Golden Rain(Nyx)

Orpheus(Tris)

Shade(Bella)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not takin to many more characters! Actually, none. Unless someone reviews with a character I love sooo much, I will put it in my story. I'm off schedule, trying to develop these characters, my Inside the Mind of an Evil Angel characters, my Power characters, trying to finish my school thing, put behind on that 'cuz of my computer crashing, but I have it back now. I'm also going to finish my story on my other account, which I may shut down, change my name here, and post the ones I want to keep here. I'm actually going to do that tomorrow, so, I'll be XXLighty the FOXxx instead of Lemonade Mouth 12.**

**Also, I didn't get to see Immortals, because, we were/are a little tight on money, on it was either Immortals or The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. And me and my mother, being the Twihards we are, looked at eachother and we're like 'Screw Immortals!' lol, it was a funny day. We'll see it when it's out on DVD. :P **

**Soo, to the point, If I don't have the story up on time, it will be up by the end of the year, because, we get off of school on I believe the 16th of December, and we don't go back until the 3rd of Janurary. That's 17 days off school. I'll finally have time to write.**

**I'll be writing for:**

**The Return (this story)**

**The Last Hope (something for me to do my Warriors fan fic for, I have to do one.)**

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc. the sequel (actually forgot I had those characters for that fic.)**

**Splashstar's Story(was supposed to have that finished 12 weeks ago.)**

**Inside the Mind of an Evil Angel: The Novel (yah, Ima try to write a book. It's about wolves :D)**

**My Guardian Angel (the sequel to IMEA. I can't start that till IMEA's done first. I can't help it, I love my wolves! This one was inspired by a song, same title, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I do recommend listening to the song!)**

**Power:The Comic (urgg, yes, I must make a comic 'bout cats.)**

**On top of all that, I'll be doing the Christmas stuff, playing The Legend of Spyro, because I can't live without meh purple dragon, and now my black dragon. That sounded sooo rasict. o.o I'm not rascist. Swear on the Styx. I meant Cynder, she's so cute! I also can't live without my black cat, Hollyleaf from the warrior series, I'm so happy she's back, and you know, not... dead.**

**See, for you not Warrior fans:**

**There are five Clans, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and WindClan. SkyClan is very far away from everyone else, so we'll leave them out of the picture. ThunderClan is the main Clan, that is where Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool are from.**

**Firestar and Sandstorm's kits are Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Leafpool became a medicene cat, who are not allowed to have mates or kits. At all. Squirrelflight became a warrior, and loves Brambleclaw, but then they fight, and she gets with Ashfur. Leafpool falls in love with Crowfeather of WindClan, and their relationship is against both the Warrior Code and the Medicene Cat code. She later has Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather(Jay's blind though.) who are a part of a prohecy that will save the Clans. Between the six month gap between the second and third series, Squirrel and Bramble get back together, and Ash is heart broken and driven insane. Holly finds out she isn't one of the three. Ash tries to kill Lion, Holly, and Jay in a fire. To hurt Squirrel for not loving him. She reveals that they are not her kits. He says he will tell everyone at a gathering. Holly confronts him by the stream that divides WindClan and ThunderClan. He leaps at her, trying to kill her, and she defends herself. He slips and cuts his neck on a rock, and dies. Holly believes she killed him and exiles herself from the Clan, but reveals the secret to the gathering first. She runs into a tunnel as she tries to get away. Her brothers chased after her (Lion and Jay) and watched as the tunnel collapsed. They believed she was dead, and protected her secret. They then wondered who the third cat would be, and it was Dovewing. Ivypool's Dovewing's sister. Ivy was jealous of the attention her sister got, and started training with the DarkForest, the Clans' enemies, but she didn't know that, as Lion had trained their as an apprentice too, but left later. Dove is concerned for her as she wakes up with scratches and bites in the morning. Jay and Lion confront her about it and she reveals she's been training in the Dark Forest. They use her as a spy. Well, Ivy and Dove wonder into a tunnel. The tunnel that collapsed on Holly. Holly rescues them as WindClan tries to invade while their in the tunnels. She is about to go back to her life in the tunnels when Lion shows up and stops her. Saying he won't let her run away again. So she goes back to camp. **

**Summing it up: Go. Read. The. Warriors. Series.**

**I didn't even really like cats, my friend read the books all the time, I went and got the first one from my library. I'm in love with the series. There's four series. The Original Series, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, and Omen of the Stars. then Super additions, manga, other stuff, but they are worth reading. I promise. I own every book now. Every. One. I'm that in love with them. They inspired me to be an artist, so I could draw them. Now I'm an artist and love drawing, it's my hobby. I got a friend hooked on them too, and the one that got me reading them doesn't even read them anymore. Longest AN ever, going to bed now.**

**~Lighty**


	10. AN

Update-

House of Anubis/Lemonade Mouth/Big Time Rush/iCarly/Victorious crossover (House of Stars) - ON HIATUS.

PJO fanfic (The Return) - ON HIATUS

Raising Awarnesses - ON HIATUS

All stories are on Hiatus (or, hold) because I hardly get on my computer, mostly Fanfic from my iPhone, and just haven't written at all. I have bits and pieces of the first and last stories' chapter Ones. PJO has a complete writers block, and I just haven't been able to think about things like writing. I have school, HoA at 7 every night, 2 Broke Girls on Mondays, Dog the Bounty Hunter at 10 on Wednesdays, Intervention sometimes on Mondays at 10, Jersey Shore on Thursdays at 10, and I go to my Grandma's a lot during the week from five-seven so, I don't really have a lot of time, let alone the lack of inspiration, to write. Sorry Guys, the first one to get a chapter published again will probably be Raising Awarnesses.

And, guess what? I'm (attepting) to write a book. So when I write, It's normally for that.

It's about wolves, it takes place around 3010, when Humans are nearly extinct from warring and Canines rule the planet. (I know, I know, weird,but it's kind of OK.)


End file.
